


Does it mean something to you, too?

by StayhereforCB



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Kissing, Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Soobin is gay, With soobin hehe, Yeonjun aint, Yeonjun cheats on his gf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Yeonjun is straight. he is very straight. Or is he?? While making out with his girlfriend he remembers. He made the best mistake ever.(Or soobin and yeonjun kiss when theyre drunk and Yeonjun cant move on and hes confused asf)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with heat and wet skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791584) by [backwardsghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsghost/pseuds/backwardsghost). 



> This is an inspiration from user 'backwardsghost' and their work "with heat and wet skin" which u can find here and i suggest u reading that cuz its really fucking good.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791584

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave a comment?

It was just a kiss. 

It was a drunken, vodka-beer-whiskey tasting, sloppy kiss. 

It was a hot, ' _firework in your tummy_ ' kiss that shouldve been unpleasant, gross and very awkward afterwards.

But it wasnt, because Soobin's lips were warm on his, a firm touch that slowly but surely grew into a heated kiss, a kiss where his hands found the younger's jet black hair, pulled and tugged on it 'til it lasted, where Soobin put his large hands on his hips and where they didnt break away from each other even after they both realised what was happening. A kiss where Yeonjun finally pulled away from when Soobin dropped his hand on his leg, an urge to tell him to go on, go forwards make it last to the very end but Soobin took it as a sign to pull away too. 

A kiss what ended with uneven breaths and smiles growing on their faces, what ended with a lingering peck of lips against lips for a last sweet contact. Nothing that would make it feel like an accidental slip-up. 

Yeonjun shakes his head, trying to ignore more of the memories coming up and making him dizzy. Literally in the middle of making out with his girlfriend. In the fucking middle of his well-planned life and beautiful, amazing relationship with a girl he swore to god he loved. But what was to love there? A girl with a hot body, long strawberry blonde hair, amazing lips that can suck him off and send him to another dimension? Or the fact that they're celebrating their 3rd week together? What was there to love and celebrate, what was there to be happy about when he didnt, for fuck's sake felt right in his own shoes. 

Images again, soft lips pressed on his, again. 

It started with that ominous party, the one he barely had the strength to go to, because ' _fuck, its saturday, im still very much hangover from last night'_ in the middle of Autumn where exams are being held. With his own fucking head swimming in books and eyes unfocused from the lack of sleep and the time they spend in front of their laptops, head in a good position to be shot with a gun to send them to their respectful places to finally rest. 

A party. Of course it happened on a party where Yeonjun goes to just because he loves getting drunk and later cry in the bathroom when noone is sober enough to miss his presence, about how stressful everything is. Fun, big fun times. 

Yeonjun didnt know Soobin was going to this party, hell, he didnt know Soobin was ever going to attend any parties in his lifetime ever again, after a bad breakup on his behalf in late December last year. It was messy, loud and everyone in the house heard when Soobin said "Im done with your fucking ass, youre a piece of dog shit and i hate your fucking face." To the guy he was dating.

Yeonjun took him home that night and they hugged in the taxi when a tear escaped the younger's eye. Soobin, of course, sweet baby Soobin was glad and grateful because his one and only best friend, Yeonjun is taking care of him instead of fucking that hot girl from a year below them. What was her name?

But Soobin was there, very much there with his huge tall body, with his now muscular body in that damn white shirt Yeonjun begged him to buy. He was there, looking handsome, but still having that soft, shit eating grin when he was talking to hot dudes or cute boys from all over the campus. Soobin was breathtaking. But never cocky, never going too hard, never running or chasing after a guy, never hooking up with dudes from art majors like photography. Soobin was neat, thas what he was, what he is. Sweet, caring, funny. Loveable. Great to hug and nice to talk with. Fun to be around and awesome to play mario kart with. 

Their eyes met randomly, but it didnt take more than two minutes after Yeonjun entered the house, like they were meant to be met there too, like magnets or some crappy cheesy shit. They always found each other. Anywhere, everywhere. Soobin made his way towards him, big quick steps and a huge smile, placing a - _typical_ \- red solo cup in his hand with a promise of it being good, but mostly strong. How Yeonjun loved it, exactly like he loves it. Giving it a try he grinned at him, liking everything so far. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy studying?" Asked Yeonjun with a look in his eyes, trying to signal ' _are you here to fuck_?' Soobin shook his head, black soft hair styled apart with some product so his forehead was seen by many. 

"Beomgyu was nice enough to invite me, since my best friend forgot. I met quite a lot people from my major, kind of disgusting to see them out in public and living their lives like theyre not stoned artsy snobs. With their fucking tote bags." 

The party was amazing, they parted ways for a bit, but eyes found each other no matter where they went, always looking, always making sure the other is safe, well and hydrated with beer. 

Yeonjun had fun, played games here, won games there. Everything was fun until that boy, Yeonjun has no idea who the fuck that dude was went up to Soobin and kissed him right there, just like that. Now, you see, everyone in sight was okay with gay people, but Soobin was never, never ever okay with making out with guys outside of a privacy of a room. And the older wanted to quickly make him understand that, even stepped forward when Soobin took a hold of the random boy's head and angled his face for better access. That, there, broke something. Maybe a part of Yeonjun that even Yeonjun didnt know that it was there. 

He got drunk after the kiss, dramatically all over his girlfriend who flirted with boys left and right, in front of his own eyes too, but Yeonjun was the same. He loved girls. He loved playing, he loved the one night stands. But he despised cheating. Call it a family thing or whatever, but after seeing his dad cheat on his mom and then never telling what he had seen was putting a nice "you cheat, youre shit" mindset on him. He hates cheating.

And he doesnt know when, or how did he end up with Soobin in a room,or when did they lay down on the bed or why was he crying again about school. But Soobin was there. Listening, all ears and mouth shut. Shoulder there to keep Yeonjun's tears and hand caressing his back softly like he always would. 

He remembers when he stopped Soobin was looking at him with this.. this new look in his gorgeous dark eyes that glowed in the dim light of the room. He was looking at him, really, truly looking at him. Into him. They stayed quiet, it was just their breathings and Yeonjun's snotty sniffs in the room, surprisingly not disgusting or annoying. 

Yeonjun knows Soobin is gay. He had known this fact since they were 16 and 15, when Soobin came out to him in high school, in the middle of the school's bathroom. He was crying. Long limbs, awkward hairdo, awkward sniffles and tears. The older didnt understand why was it so hard to accept, why was it so hard for him to say okay. Internalized homophobia? Maybe. Fear of losing him? Maybe. Fear of Soobin getting into trouble? Maybe. But he didnt say anything, until the very next day in Soobin's room,where they usually spent their times after school. He said 

"Its okay. Youre still my best friend." And that was it. 

Later when they both grew up and into their bodies, when they started going out with girls and boys they didnt make this into such a big thing. It was okay. Soobin knew Yeonjun was straight as fuck, he knew Yeonjun liked to fuck girls here and there, different almost everyday. And Yeonjun knew Soobin liked to take it long, to take his time, to actually date and look for partners, for boyfriends. He wasnt a fuckboy like Yeonjun was. 

But in that moment, this thought of himself being straight or having a girlfriend, or having any thoughts that werent "Soobin is my life." were nonexistent and just simply not there. 

What did it mean? He doesnt know, he really wants to know, he needs fucking answers. Why is he thinking about how Soobin glanced down to his lips, about how he himself sat up and pulled Soobin up too. On why he didnt stop the thoughts about kissing his best friend. Why didnt he? What was there, to not stop him? Curiosity? 

Yeonjun felt anxious out of nowhere, but he smiled, he let out a bright grin, a blinding smile, and leaned in to capture Soobin's lips. The younger didnt back away, he seemed eager to dive in more, do more, have more of him and that made Yeonjun feel something, something he felt when Soobin chose him over everyone else, when they spent time together and caught him staring, when he kept talking about Yeonjun in such a pure way with their friends. When Soobin gave him attention. 

And the sinking of his stomach when he dated other boys. 

When Soobin introduced every boy to him first because apparently they had to pass the vibe check or whatever the fuck it was, because Soobin trusts him enough to say something if he didnt think the guy would be perfect. And he never, never told Soobin that all the boys he had dated, were definitely fucking assholes. He wanted Soobin to be disappointed. To lose faith. And that was absolutely disgusting, he was sick of himself for doing so, he was ashamed for not being honest, and for staying with him after each breakup. Because he claimed to be his ' _best friend'._

What kind of best friend does this? A shitty one, right. Youre right. 

The kiss was better than he shared with any of the girls ever, he didnt care about cheating on his girlfriend, he didnt care about kissing a boy because it wasnt any boy, it was Soobin. His Soobin. 

The next day, none of them said anything. Why would they? How could they? 

Soobin wasnt ignoring him, but he wasnt looking for him like he always does. He said hi when they met, he smiled at him, that beautiful smile he adored and cherished. 

But Yeonjun hated himself. For everything. For sabotaging Soobin's relationships, for not being honest, for hoping the younger would never date, for cheating on his girlfriend, for being drunk and being scared of bringing it up. But not once did he regret kissing him. Not even once. 

Not now, when he is about to have sex with his girlfriend. 

Thoughs, thoughts and thoughts, he is very annoyed by now, he wants to know what the fuck is happening in his head, what the hell is going on, why is he thinking ' _This should be Soobin under me. Or on me.'_

Why is he thinking about all the nice memories they spent together, why is he remembering now of all the touches and glances and shared moments like the one when they were supposed to sleep but Yeonjun was busy playing with Soobin's hair and Soobin gently stroking his back, his cheeks, his arms. Or when they went on trips to different places and did everything together, washed each other's hair. Thats fucking gay. And he doesnt dislike it. 

**_What._ **

**_What?_ **

**_Wait._ **

He stops, pulling away from his girlfriend, getting off the bed in a hurry, like he has to talk about it, right fucking now. 

"What are you doing?!" Asks the girl, clearly upset and annoyed. 

Does he even like her? 

"I have to go, im sorry. Its important. Im sorry." 

And with that he pulls on pants, throwing a random tee over his head, and leaves the dorm with slippers and mismatched socks, like the mess he is, the war he found inside. 

All it took was a kiss?

He frantically runs to Soobin's dorm, not so far away from his own, and knocks on the door, hoping to whoever listens that he is in there, that he is inside studying like always. Please be there. 

The door opens and Yeonjun throws himself on the younger, arms closed tight to hug him, not giving a fuck about Soobin's breathing. 

"What the fuck are you doing here its 2am!" He whisper yells, but hugs back. Tight. Warm. 

Yeonjun feels it again, the overflowing love towards the younger, the calmness the hug gives him. The feels, the gross, sweet feelings.

"We need to talk." Thats all he can get out of his mouth right now, and lets the hug last for two more seconds before he breaks away. Soobin looks confused, but not in a wrong way, because his eyes are shining again, with stars, with please, please god, please let it be a bit hope too. 

"You want tea? Hot choco? Disgusting lime flavoured sparkly water i bought impulsively for no reason?" Soobin's grimace is adorable, but not the fake gag he produces. Thats just funny, making Yeonjun feel at home. He always feels at home with him. Always waiting for the time to be together.

"Hot choco. You know me." 

Soobin disappears into the kitchen area and theres time to think, time to collect his thoughts, but his head is all over the place, his legs bouncing and tapping with slight nervousness.

Please, feel the same. 

When he comes back, Yeonjun chugs the hot drink like its not burning his poor tongue. But he needs something. 

"What do you wanna talk about Jjun?" Soobin's face doesnt tell much, but Yeonjun knows better, he knows he is a bit anxious too, hand holding the soft pillow on the couch, grabbing it and tugging the fabric. Its barely noticeable. 

"The kiss. I know you remember. Dont you?"

There's silence, but its not suffocating, its not heavy with anything, anything at all. Just there.

"I do." 

Its time, Yeonjun, say what you fucking need, let it out. Let him know, let him in to understand what you dont, let him help figure it out.

"I've been thinking. A lot, lately. I know it sounds horrifying, i mean, it probably is for you too. At least i hope it shook you too like it shook me because bitch i wasnt able to think about anything else." Hes rambling. Hes not looking at Soobin, hes too afraid to. "Not in the weird creepy way, i promise i didnt want to think about it, i didnt want to end up in bed and not be able to stop replaying it in my head, but.. i dont even know what im saying, i hate how it sounds because its stupid but i kept thinking about us being so close for years and years since we were kids. Like, i know we fought about things and fucked up so many other stuff. And i wasnt honest. I shouldve told you, but i felt jealous when you started dating, i hated how others could make you feel nice too and thats really not okay, it was toxic of me and i regret it, i really do. I dont know what i feel. I want to be with you. Not in a way that friends do, not like before. I want to be with you so much its starting to be hard to breathe and i hate this feeling but i cant fucking stop it." 

When he finally looks up, theres a soft, gentle smile on the youngers face. Like he is okay with all of this, like he is not shaken up. And that amazes Yeonjun. The fidgeting with the pillow is over, but on his part he had stood up in the middle of the talk, didnt even realise it. 

"Do you like me?" Is all he asks, all he wants to know. And Yeonjun wants to know too. 

"I dont know. Do i like you?"

"Its for you to know." 

"Do you.. do you like me?"

Pause again, and the smile turns into a bitter one, still there, still pretty. But Soobin looks hurt.

"You have a girlfriend, Jjun." 

And he sounds hurt too. Quiet, timid, but the bitter smile doesnt leave, like he is trying to keep it up, and now he sees it. He sees it. Soobin always looked like this when Yeonjun was talking about his hook-ups. He was hurt all along and he didnt motherfucking notice it.

"I-im gonna break up with her, as soon as i can. I need to. I want to." 

"Again. Do you like me?"

It sounds and feels deeper, like he is desperate for an answer.

Yeonjun stops and thinks. He does, he must like him, judging by all of this, how he feels, how he felt like when they kissed.

"I do. I like you. I like you so much." 

Soobin stands up, goes closer to him, and suddenly theres no space left, their bodies connecting how they had never before. Yeonjun looks up to meet the dark eyes, and feels the fucking urge again. Do more, have more. Do more. 

And Soobin beats him to it, he kisses him gently, moving his lips against Yeonjun's like they were meant to be doing this for all along. 

It doesn't last long, Yeonjun wants to chase after his lips and connect them again, but he cant, he cant breathe again. A lump in his throat is making it hard. Too hard.

"Do you still feel that?" 

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Its been two days, two short but very eventful days, where Yeonjun did exactly what he needed to, in order to start his new life. 

First, breaking up with his girlfriend. Which was hard, not because he was sad, but because he had to tell her the truth. Which he didn't, ever want to admit. But honesty. 

"We should end things here. I'm sorry." He was, really. While he knew she was unfaithful and probably only dating him to show him off to her friends, Yeonjun didnt want to half-ass this, he needs to be nice. Especially now.

"Is there a girl?" She asked, voice close to breaking and eyes watery already. 

"No. It's uh... i'ts a boy." This felt hard, weird and even crazy. But he didn't lie, he finally didn't lie. She wasn't the first person he wanted to come out to, really, maybe his mom first or his best friends. Probably his mom.

"Are you gay?!"

"No, im bisexual. I think. I dont know. It doesn't matter. I'm in love with a boy, and i kissed him." 

She didn't listen more, but the next hour he got various texts from guys and girls from the university asking him if he's gay for real, and that scared him. He worked so hard to be on the top, he was THE boy, he was popular. And its crumbling down, the image, the popularity. But it doesn't matter to him anymore, he doesnt have to be loved by everyone to be a good person, he doesn't need validation from random people. 

Brrr, weird thought.

Next, he called his mom. Now, that was the scariest 10 minutes of his life. His mom started talking about her life and how much he misses her son, how much she hates her coworkers and how much she adores her husband. Someday, he'd had to tell her about his dad cheating.

"Mom, im dating Soobin." 

The silence he expected was not there, it didn't come out, it never happened because without missing a second his mom was almost yelling. 

"My dear Soobin?!" 

"Yes. You okay with that?"

"I had a feeling that youre not only interested in girls, sweetie." 

And he felt free. Fuck, maybe he teared up, too. 

When Soobin came out to him in high school, he thought about how awkward it must've been to tell your parents, how scary it is, because you dont know if its going to end well. He played with the thought of himself coming out to his parents, and he hated the idea, because he didnt want to disappoint them. 

"I love you for who you are. Your dad, too." 

And he didnt disappoint them.

"So... are you, like, a top?" Yeonjun asks, face flushing a deep red that feels like it would stay on forever, burning his skin. He isn't sure why he is asking this at 4pm. Maybe he is just curious, maybe he has been thinking about it for days. For weeks.

Since they started dating, life was pretty, it was stable. Stable because the backbone was there, Soobin was right there. And if he was there, that meant Yeonjun was okay. The first few days were a tiny bit awkward, when they walked down the campus and everyone knew that yes, Yeonjun was dating Soobin. The younger didn't mind it, he was used to it, being openly gay in university and girls coming up to him just to befriend him and guys telling him "i'll beat up your boy if he hurts you, dude." Because people were mostly accepting, they were curious and didnt dislike the idea of someone being gay, which was sure as fuck helping the younger to love himself. 

Their friends were outraged. And both of them nodded their heads when they listened to their screaming about how they could've been dating by now if the kiss happened earlier in their life. Beomgyu even threatened them, saying hes going to kill the one who fucks up their relationship. But Yeonjun was okay with that, because surely he is going to be the one fucking up. It was almost clear.

"Um... im a switch? But i mostly top." Soobin looks at him with a face full of confusion, a slight hint of pink appearing on his flawless soft skin Yeonjun always loved to caress.

"Just asking. How does it feel to bottom?" Careful with his words, but really, he cant be even more obvious now, not now. Soobin is quiet for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts about how it was for him to bottom, which only happened twice in his life. 

"Full. Feels like youre full. And it feels nice, like youre being complete. It also hurts a bit, but nothing too unbearable. Are you... are you thinking about bottoming?" Yeonjun can feel his fingers twitch, his bottom lip is bitten by his teeth, and he really tries to show how unbothered he is, but whats the use when he cant even control his body?

"Yeah. I mean, i would like to be, you know..." 

"No, I dont know. Use your words, Jjun."

"...F-fucked. By you." By only you, only you. Noone else, he wants to be under, on top, all over him as he feels Soobin going in, out, in and out of him, fucking him deeply. Even if he doesnt know how it would feel. 

Lately he had been thinking. Thinking about their relationship, about his ungodly urges to have Soobin closer everytime they kissed. 

When Soobin left a hickey, a lovebite on his tan skin, darker than any of the marks he ever got in his life, high on his neck, next to his ear where Soobin bit him once, then twice. 

When Soobin kissed him deeply and didnt stop, didnt hold back at all. The younger let his own needs out in the open after being so soft with Yeonjun, after treating him like glass that would break instantly from a firm touch. He left white prints that turned into angry red marks on his hips, he finally treated his hyung how he wanted. 

It was sweet, really. Their official first kiss as a couple. Yeonjun was shy, shy like never before under any gaze that wasnt Soobin's, and he felt weak in his knees, he felt like the whole zoo in his tummy was going crazy, going batshit fucking crazy. 

Soobin kissed him, and it felt heavenly, and right. So so right, so nice, so amazing he didn't want to let go. 

Their second kiss was even softer, the most gentle kiss he had ever received.

"Can i kiss you?" He asked. Not sure why, not sure what the reason was behind the question, maybe the fear of all of it being just a joke. But Soobin would never do that. He confessed, he said his 'i love you' after Yeonjun said his own. 

"Baby, you dont have to ask. Kiss me whenever you want to." 

Soobin placed his large hands on either side of Yeonjun's face, holding it like he was holding his entire world. His thumb went to touch the plush lips of the older, swiped left and right slowly, just fucking up Yeonjun inside. He leaned in. He kissed him. He kissed him with emotions, with love he had to kill down for years because Yeonjun was unreachable, he wasnt his, he thought he would never ever be his. His own. 

But there, there he was. 

Their makeout sessions were long, needy and extremely horny, because Yeonjun was like that, loving the attention, loving the feeling, and his new-found emotions of making out with someone you actually truly love. And not to mention that Yeonjun, in fact, was obsessed with sex, his bedroom life was always extreme, he was with hot girls almost every single fucking night. Yeonjun was a whore. And he still is.

One time their innocent, actually, far from innocent makeout turned into grinding, bodies pressed together hardly, lower parts becoming one with the way they were touching each other so tightly. So tight both of them winced from the pain when it was too much to handle. Yeonjun's body was flushed, face on fire. In the youngers lap halfway sitting, halfway lying on the bed, moans were soft and not missing a beat, a roll of their hips, a sweet feeling, it was driving them crazy slowly, how much they wanted it, how much they wanted each other but didnt go forward. Yet.

Yeonjun was panting in Soobin's mouth, with high and needy moans, he really wanted to say some things, because he is vocal in bed, but he couldnt get out a word, a sentence there.

"Jjun, baby. Baby, im going to cum.." apparently Soobin was able to talk and that was the hottest thing ever, Yeonjun liked his partners vocal too.

"Then cum, im here. Im close too."

He was still in his joggers, and Soobin was in his boxers, dick painfully obvious, hard as fuck and leaking precum from the teenager-like humping and desperate grinding. They came embarrassingly fast, panting into each others ears, sweat breaking out on their bodies as they chased their orgasm, using each other.

"So you, um, saying that youre ready to have sex. Right? Basically." Soobin, dear Soobin is bad at this, hes awkward, doesnt matter how manly and hot he is all the time he became a bit shy talking about it, and the older loves every second. 

"Yeah. So, fuck me. Tonight, tomorrow, the day after that... just fuck me." He stops his words with a smirk, knowing that he made it, he made Soobin a flushed, blabbering mess.

"Yeah, ah, yeah of course. Im ready too. Its fine." But inside Soobin was yelling because he is so NOT ready, the younger is way too shy to start anything and Yeonjun will probably feel a bit awkward too. Even though he pretends he would be ready to throw his clothes off right now. No. 

Yeonjun had no experience with guys, none at all. The grinding doesnt matter. 

But oh god he was enthusiastic, eager to make love, to ride the soul out of Soobin's body, to make him moan out loud. 

Its a party, again. And with parties, questionable decisions followed. 

Yeonjun took his time to make himself look fuckable like he did before every party to impress people, but this night he only had one person to swipe off their feet, and it was his very cute, very hot boyfriend. With his hair being a mess on purpose, and a bit of makeup he steps out of his dorm and meets eyes with Soobin, who looks fucking good again, now rocking a black shirt, the first few buttons undone so his eyes are very much fixed on his pale neck and the pretty chest. 

"You look nice baby." Says the younger, big wide grin on his face as he steps closer to place a short kiss on the older's lips. Yeonjun thinks about pulling him back to his room and sucking his dick. 

The party starts well, they meet Beomgyu and Taehyun on their ways to the kitchen to get a well deserved drink because Yeonjun is very thirsty, and they fall into a nice conversation. The lights illuminate their faces, blue and green switching up, and the loud catchy music playing from somewhere in the living room is loud enough to cover the beat of Yeonjun's heart when he locks eyes with his boyfriend. Soobin places his hand securely on the older's waist, pulling him a bit closer and closer until theyre touching and thank god Beomgyu is focused on the snacks while talking about how shitty the vodka tastes like and Taehyun is busy listening to him, nodding so fast his hair is falling around.

Halfway through the party, Yeonjun leaves Soobin with Beomgyu to go catch up with his friends for a bit. They ask about his new relationship, wanting to get to know the boy more and even suggesting dumb fucking ideas like starting a pornhub channel because gay couples there earn a lot. Might be dumb, yes, but Yeonjun seriously thinks about it for a hot second. Fucking for money? Sounds awesome. 

Beomgyu pulls him away, pushing him towards Soobin in panic and Yeonjun is so ready to throw hands when he sees the very same guy who made out with Soobin on that party. Talking to him a bit too close. Standing a bit too close. Not on his fucking watch. 

He steps in, placing a kiss on Soobin's cheek and hooking one arm over his neck to hug him close to his side, wordless. He doesnt have to try for a mean, intimidating face because he already has it so he pulls it on and looks straight in the boy's eyes. And he looks cute. Too cute. 

"Im Yeonjun." He says, and Soobin places an arm around his hips, smiling so wide. 

"H-hi? Are you his boyfriend or something?" The boy asks, voice a bit nervous and awkward, matching his body language too. 

"Boyfriend." He states, still staring. Possessive? No, of course not. Jealous? No. 

"Oh. Okay, then i'll leave you guys. Have fun. Bye Soob." The boy has the nerve to call his boyfriend that nickname that he gave him in fucking kindergarten. Soobin turns to him with an amused face, a lazy smirk dancing on his face. He looks so good.

"Hi to you, too. Why did you scare him off?" Soobin doesnt look mad, more like entertained if anything. 

"I saw you guys kissing on that party. Who is he?" Yeonjun looks up into the youngers eyes, and thinks for a bit, should he kiss him? But Soobin doesnt like kissing in public. So anyway why did he kiss back that boy? The younger is smiling fully now, his beautiful lips stretched out and glossy. Oh fuck. 

"He's Daesung, we met last year. Im sure you would like him if you werent so jealous now." 

"Was it nice to kiss him?" He asks with a challenge in his voice, mostly joking and just teasing Soobin, who pretends to think for a moment, pulling him closer again, humming loudly to emphasize that he really is thinking hard. 

"Kissing you is better." He says finally, and leans down to connect their lips softly. Yeonjun wants none of that, he needs it harder. So he bites on his lip, making sure to angle his head the right way to make it feel good and when Soobin opens his mouth like the good boy he is, he slips his tongue inside the younger's hot mouth, pushing more and more until Soobin does the same, encouraging him. They taste like alcohol again but none of them mind it. Soobin moans when Yeonjun pulls on his hair, completely surprised. Oh god that's what the older needed. He pulls away with a promise. 

"Im gonna make you moan louder."

They stumble across the crowd, wide smiles and starry eyes with hot, blushed cheeks. Yeonjun leads them upstairs, finding an empty room on the first try and yes god wants them to fuck too. 

Yeonjun kisses him again, going stronger now. Soobin is already breathless, hands holding on to the olders waist tightly, too focused on the kiss to move his hands anywhere else. Yeonjun though, he feels up the younger, hands touching every part he can reach, his shoulders, his chest, his neck. He grabs his hair again, tugging on it to make him let out sweet sounds again and it works. Soobin breaks away to suck marks on Yeonjun's neck, now moving his hands too. One goes to tightly hold his neck and the other brushes against Yeonjun's dick, fingers gently playing with the buttons there, acting like he is ready to undo them but pulling away when Yeonjun says tiny pleas. The one on his neck is holding him in place, thumb brushing against the deep purple marks on the skin, lips going up to his ear. 

Now, Soobon loved Yeonjun's piercings. Theyre hot, he always wanted to play with them and tug on them with his teeth and now that he can do it, he doesnt know how to act. Yeonjun's got a thing for his ears too, he bites them whenever he can, playing dirty and innocent at the same time. 

"Fuck, Soobin let me, let me go, wait." He is starting to shake, a habit he cant stop when he is turned on. Soobin drops his hands and Yeonjun kisses him again shortly before dropping to his knees. Soobin is smiling again, hand grabbing Yeonjun's hair. Experimentally he shakes his fist full of hair, still careful, but bold too, to move Yeonjun's head around. It must feel good, because the older is closing his eyes and letting him do it as hard as he wants to. He tilts his head back, tugging on Yeonjun's soft hair harshly, making him look up. He likes it when it hurts.

"Youre so easy Jjun, already on your knees." Soobin's voice is deep and teasing, forcing a whine out of the older's mouth, who is a mess at the words.

"Yeah..fuck.."

"What are you gonna do?" Obviously he knows by the position but he needs to hear it from him, he needs to hear those words.

Yeonjun raises his hands to touch the older, one on his thigh, one close to where Soobin needs him. He looks up and moves his hand to reach the hard cock, still unfortunately covered by Soobin's pants. He never in his life touched anyone's cock ever apart from his own and it feels weird but... he likes it. He likes how firm it is, and he can already feel the size difference, how the younger is much bigger than him and its going to look amazing in his hand, its going to feel fucking amazing. Soobin lets out soft tiny sighs, eyes never leaving him, following the movement of his hand, how it goes up to his lower stomach, to feel up the muscles and pushing the shirt away. Yeonjun leaves wet kisses on the skin, going down to suck on his hipbones and travelling down, down. The pants stop his actions, and Yeonjun looks up again to ask.

"Can you take it off?" Soobin is smiling again, tugging on the hair to yank his head back painfully, arching his neck in a beautiful position. 

"Why? What do you want to do baby?" 

"Give you the best blowjob ever?" 

"Are you that confident?" Yeonjun nods, but to be honest he doesnt know shit. How to do it, how to start, how to move. But he is eager and knows hes going to be good at it, it cant be that hard. 

Soobin undoes his pants, and Yeonjun quickly helps him to pull it down to his knees, underwear still there to hide him. But he works with what he has so far, mouthing at the hard length, leaving a wet spot here and there, making Soobin twitch under his lips. Yeonjun cant stop thinking about how he lived his life thinking hes straight as fuck, when hes here, ready to suck his boyfriend off just weeks after. And he loves this so much already, he feels the hotness on his face, his own boner in his pants and the way his toes curl when he can feel Soobin twitch. 

"Youre so pretty, Jjun." The younger lets his hair go and starts caressing his face, holding his chin to angle his head to make it feel better and softly pulling him closer because Soobin knows what hes doing and he wants Yeonjun to feel okay too, feel comfortable. When he is closer he sits back on his ankles, kissing the strong thighs. Its so quiet now, just the sound of Soobin letting out little sighs and his own wet kissing sounds. 

Yeonjun tries to think back to when he watched girls sucking him off, trying to find out how they did it, how their tongues moved, how their fingers worked on him where they couldn't reach. Combining a blowjob with a handjob feels amazing, and it shouldnt be hard to do either. At least, he thinks. 

Yeonjun pulls away just to take the boxer off too, and he is literally hit in the face with Soobin's huge dick. Wow.

"Can i?" He asks and Soobin nods a hundred times, so eager and impatient. 

Its pretty, thats all he has to say when he leans closer to lick at the tip, not really following what the girls did but thinking what would feel the best. And so licking it is, at first, long licks around the tip, tasting weird but not bad at all, he is sure its an addiction forming. 

He goes down, mouthing at the shaft and closing his eyes when it starts to feel painful in his pants. He loves this. Yeonjun follows the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue, and Soobin fists his hair again to guide him, growing more and more impatient. Closing his mouth around the tip makes Soobin shiver and sigh louder, and Yeonjun is desperate to hear him moan, so he sucks. And there it is, a sweet moan. 

Going down and down, licking his way around and exploring the new territory he finds himself feeling full, his mouth is full of Soobin and he needs to keep breathing, in and out. He bobs his head up and down, starting out in a slow pace, just seeing how it is, and its much more than he imagined, it actually feels very good to have him in his mouth. Soobin doesnt rush him anymore, just enjoying the pleasure, watching as his boyfriend is swallowing around his member, lips stretched out and shiny with saliva. Yeonjun tries to go down again, but Soobin stops him when his tip reaches his throat, and he whines because it finally felt kind of painful, what he was looking for. 

"Babe... dont go further, dont push yourself." Says the younger but Yeonjun doesnt listen, he still goes down and when he reaches there he thinks he is going to gag like the girls did around him, but theres nothing, he can go deeper. He doesnt fucking have a gag reflex? He was born to suck dick. 

"Fuck, Jjun, again.."

Yeonjun is moving faster, sucking harder and constantly going deeper to show how fucking good he is and judging by the sounds Soobin is living for it. Louder moans are following his actions, the hand in his hair is pulling on the strands harder now, making his eyes water and it should be so hot seeing Yeonjun close to crying, almost ruining his pretty makeup. 

Suddenly he pulls off, a string of spit connecting his mouth to Soobin's cock, giving him the best view ever. Yeonjun is beautiful, he always thought he was, but right now the elder looks downright dangerous and gorgeous.

"Fuck my mouth." 

"Im close, I-i cant, i really.." 

"Cum in my mouth then, just fuck my mouth." Yeonjun sounds fucked out like he isnt the one giving head but the one receiving it, and he sounds so certain Soobin cant say no to that request. Or demand. 

Soobin's hips move forward, the head of his cock going into the elders mouth as he deliciously moans. He starts to move in a fast pace, holding Yeonjun there to take it, and he does, swallowing the spit that wants to escape his mouth and run down his chin, closing his throat around the cock. Breathing is hard, its fucking hard but Yeonjun doesnt say anything nor does he move, because this rough treatment is going to make him cum untouched in less than a minute if they continue. His throat and jaw are screaming, they hurt and burn, but anything for Soobin. 

Soon Soobin is warning him and stops his hips so Yeonjun can pull off, but one, he doesnt want to wipe the cum off his face because it would ruin his makeup, two, he is curious what it tastes like and theres not a thing hotter than swallowing. So he doesnt pull off, instead he starts bobbing his head again. Soobin is letting out broken moans and groans, sometimes tugging way too hard on his hair and making Yeonjun moan too from the pain. It takes a few moments for him to come, and the feeling of cum flooding into his mouth is weird, but pleasant. It doesnt taste good, not at all but Yeonjun can definitely see himself doing this to Soobin everyday for the rest of his life. Its addicting. 

"Was i good?" 

Soobin doesnt answer for a moment, just pulls back his clothes on and helps Yeonjun up from the floor. 

"Fuck, yes.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u dusk babe for helping with my awful english


End file.
